Okay, That Was Funny!
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose live together. Edward, Jasper and Emmett move in next door. What could go wrong? Um...Everything. Bring on the romance, the comedy and the embarrassment. AH. Canon Pairings. Story better than summary.


**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

**Okay, That Was Funny**

"Emmett!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" Why the hell was he here? He had no reason to be, did he?

"I live here!" Woah! Back up. What. Did. He. Just. Say.

"What." I gritted my teeth. He pointed to the blue door behind him. "I. Live. There." As if he was talking to a three year old.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Me and Jazzy bought the place."

"But you can't live there."

"Why not?" he huffed, crossing his arms in the process.

"Because I live _there_" I pointed to the door opposite the one he was now apparently living in. Emmett just stood there putting his weight on his left foot and uncrossing his arms. "Are you going to help me move or not?" he said pointing to the stack of boxes and crates on the floor around his feet.

"No!" I cried

"Why not!"

"Because you're my brother, you can't live opposite me!" It's true, when my mum got remarried she married Mr McCarty and I got Emmett, my annoying half-brother who, much to his delight and my dismay, is a year older than me; and he always seems to bring that part up and rub it in my face.

"That's a reason to stay! I can get rid of all those annoying brats Alice keeps setting you up with."

I will never be able to even look at a guy again.

He must have seen the look of horror on my face because he burst out laughing. "Hey, and Alice seems to really like the fact I'm moving in across from you guys!"

"No, she just likes the fact you're moving in across from us _with Jasper_."

"Lighten up sis. Hey, I hear Jazz has got a really hot cousin. If me and Jazzy live here, I bet his cousin will be here alot too!" He winked at me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Didn't you just say as your 'big brother' roll you were going to scare off any guy who so much as glanced at me in passing?" He thought for a moment then realised he had been contradicting himself. I laughed at his expression.

"Look, I'm moving in across from you and Alice and there is nothing you can do about it." He took out his keys and made a big production about opening the door "See, its official now!" He mocked bowing, and while he was in the middle of this process I snatched the keys out of his hand and ran.

I didn't think this one through. If I run I fall. It's inevitable. But so far I hadn't so much as stumbled.

Spoke too so.

I turned to see how far behind Emmett was. His confusion had given me a good five second head start but now he was gaining. _Damn_. And for some reason he had that goofy grin on his face, which made him look kind of evil.

Suddenly I crashed into what seemed like a solid wall, and of course with whatever it was' mass being greater than mine, it knocked me over and I grabbed onto something as a reflex unfortunately I grabbed onto the unknown object I crashed into, bringing it down onto of me. I wished I had realised that turning round to see Emmett wasn't the best idea. And then it struck me, this is what his grin was about; he could see it coming! He knew I was going to crash into 'it'.

Then 'it' wrapped its arms around me, and I realised 'it' was a person, and they had put their (considerably strong) arms round me so they would absorb most of the impact of hitting the ground. Of course all of this happened in about 3 seconds.

"Ummp!" I just had the air knocked out of me. I looked up to see what, or who I suppose, I crashed into. I slowly opened my eyes to see an amazing shade of green coloured eyes looking back.

"I'm so sorry! I turned round to see if Jasper had the last of his stuff and I turned back and you were coming and it was too late and-" I giggled. He was so adorable when he babbled. Oh for Christ sake Bella! You don't even know him. You met all but 3 second ago when you crash landed into him.

It was then I realised he still had his arms under me, but he was balancing his weight on his elbows so I wouldn't be crushed. He saw me looking and thought I wanted him to get off me. 'Far from it' I felt like telling him. But I still didn't even know his name.

"Oh God! I'm sorry...again!" He clambered up and then held out his hand for me. I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his. I swear I felt sparks. No joke. As soon as he lifted me up onto my feet I did what Alice and Rose always taught me to do when I first meet a guy; check him out.

He was a lot taller than me about 6ft 2...3 maybe, I only just came past his shoulder. He was slim but muscular. An athlete's build. His facial features were all straight and angular. His green eyes still so deep it was like I could see into his soul. And his hair, his hair! He had wild unruly hair, like he had been running his fingers through it all day and it was the most unusual bronze colour. All in all my summary of him: He looked like a Greek God.

"Bella this is Edward, Jasper's cousin. Edward this is Bella." He leaned dangerously close to Edward and whispered protectively "My sister." Edward visibly gulped and leaned back.

"What did I tell you Emmett!" I smacked his chest and as he took a step back I saw Edward relax "I said if you're going to live across from me, you can't scare every guy within a 10 mile radius!"

He hung his head.

"Dude, she's got you wrapped around her little finger!" Jasper came into sight. I ran up and hugged him.

"Oh My Gosh! Jazz! I haven't seen you in months! Alice is going to be so happy to see you again!" I released him and he smiled at me.

"Really?" He asked with that spark in his eye that he only ever got while talking about or to Alice.

"Hell yeah! Her and Rose are coming round later."

"Who's Rose?" Oh, of course the guys hadn't met Rose yet.

"Sorry, Rose and Alice met a while ago while fighting for the last handbag or something and hit it off and then me and Rose met, things were a little edgy but we're all best mates now! See this is what you get for not coming to see us for 3 months! That goes for you too Emmett. Oh my Gosh! Emmett I just realised!"

"What?" he asked, his one eyebrow rose, how does he do that?

"I can't wait for you to meet Rose!"

"Why?"

"You'll see!" Rose and Emmett are like a match made in heaven. I just know it. And now Jazzy is back Alice is going to be happy. And with Edward here I'll have someone to talk to, or drool over... but still.

Maybe Emmett and Jazz leaving across from us won't be so bad...

Well at least it will be interesting!

**I know I suck at this but please review, it will get better! I promise!**

**I'mConfuzzled**

**xxx**


End file.
